The present technology relates to low-density parity-check codes.
Error Correction Coding (ECC) technology is a key enabler for high-density storage, allowing reliable storage over increasingly unreliable media due to memory process scaling. The race for improved memory cost efficiency and performance fuels the search for efficient ECC solutions, maximizing the correction capability for a given overprovisioning, while having low complexity and low power encoding and decoding methods. Today's state of the art ECC solutions used in storage applications are based on Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) codes.